


Не чужие люди

by fandom_Netflix_Originals



Series: Мини G-PG-13 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Netflix_Originals/pseuds/fandom_Netflix_Originals
Summary: Клаус пришел к Диего перекантоваться.





	Не чужие люди

Под вечер в помещении становилось душно, и воздух, насквозь пропитанный потом, налипал и ложился на лицо, словно вторая кожа. Иногда Диего выходил на ринг. Он делал это не ради денег — обычная необходимость разогнать кровь, не больше. Не хотел растерять форму, пока радиоперехватчик, настроенный на полицейскую частоту, молчал, вгоняя все вокруг в беспросветное уныние. Диего никогда не умел отдыхать.

Редко, но даже в их вонючем муравейнике выпадала пара спокойных деньков. Когда город не нуждался в его услугах, Диего чувствовал себя неприкаянно.

Примерно так же он ощущал себя в первые месяцы после того, как распрощался с Академией и оборвал все связи с отцом. Куда идти? Чем заняться дальше? Что ждет его в будущем? Все эти вопросы висели над Диего огромной мрачной тучей. Наверное, ему стоило хорошенько все обдумать перед тем, как сваливать из дома после очередной стычки с Лютером, но былого не воротишь.

Черт побери, вот почему он всегда вспоминает родной дом, Академию, ребят, когда выходит на ринг?

Какой Диего вообще хочет видеть свою жизнь вне стен Академии: что он может, чего заслуживает, на что может рассчитывать?

Он думал, что найдет ответы на эти вопросы, когда войдет во взрослую жизнь. Ждал, что останется меньше белых пятен, появится больше ясности и осознанности. Ха!

Иногда Диего кажется, что он вырос, но ни черта не поумнел.

Жалел ли Диего о своем решении? Нет. Однозначно нет. В доме Харгривзов давно позабыли, что такое счастье. Отец использовал их, когда это было удобно. И даже его редкая похвала отдавала чем-то насквозь неискренним.

«Больше старайся, Номер Два, будь расчетлив и не поддавайся эмоциям, будь как Лютер».

Диего не выносил, когда их сравнивали между собой.

Отец нарочно сталкивал братьев лбами, а затем отходил в сторону, наблюдая, как они оба рвут жопы ради его одобрения. Прошло много лет, прежде чем Диего осознал, что он больше не нуждается в этом. Он свободен. Он…

Удар под ребра вернул Диего обратно в реальность. От боли в голове слегка прояснилось, однако этого оказалось недостаточно. Не успев поставить блок, Диего пропустил еще один удар, когда взгляд зацепился за знакомую фигуру.

Клаус протиснулся в первый ряд и очаровательно улыбнулся. Как всегда, этот обормот считал себя неотразимым красавчиком. И это несмотря на потекшую тушь, растрепанные волосы и мокрую меховую накидку, сбившуюся иголками. Опять обдолбался, что ли? Его заискивающий и вечно невменяемый взгляд стабильно выводил Диего из себя. Но сейчас это было даже на руку: немного злости и полная концентрация. Пара точных ударов увела противника в нокаут.

Диего взял еще три раунда, подняв неплохую сумму. Не то чтобы это было важно, но все же приятный бонус. И будет чем оплатить бензин на ближайшую неделю. Деньги не пахнут? Его пахнут. Хлоркой от начищенных полов, потом и кровью. Его собственной и чужой.

Принимая поздравления, Диего еще раз огляделся: Клауса нигде видно не было. Может, он ему померещился? В конце концов, чего только не привидится после хорошего хука в челюсть. Призрак братишки-наркомана, как маленький привет из прошлого.

Накинув полотенце на голову, Диего поплелся отдыхать в свою каморку.

— Привет, амиго! Поздравляю с победой!

Значит, все-таки не привиделось. Диего тяжело вздохнул.

Клаус сидел у его двери, поджав под себя ноги, улыбался расхлябанно и пьяно, блестел глазами.

— Как делишки?

— Опять деньги клянчить пришел? — проигнорировав вопрос, Диего вставил ключ и налег на дверь выбитым плечом. Дверь неохотно поддалась и заскрипела.

— Ну что ты, — Клаус моментально подорвался и развел руками. — Ты слишком плохого обо мне мнения. Может, я просто соскучился и решил навестить любимого брата?

Диего только глаза закатил, пропуская надоедливого придурка в комнату. Уж лучше так, чем оставлять Клауса в его экстравагантном наряде в коридоре. Одного. Не хватало еще, чтобы тот нарвался на скандал или чей-нибудь крепкий кулак. Любителей подраться тут хватало.

— Есть будешь? — Клаус покачал головой и Диего продолжил наступление. — Так зачем ты здесь? Денег на наркотики не дам, сам на мели.

— Нужно перекантоваться где-нибудь день. Два?

— Ладно. — Наконец-то сдался Диего. — Диван к твоим услугам.

Клаус вскинул кулак в победном жесте.

— Устроим пижамную вечеринку?

— Лучше сходи и помойся, воняешь, будто на помойке спал.

— Как грубо, — продолжая изображать из себя клоуна, Клаус схватился за сердце, — ты не оценил мой наряд?

Вместо ответа Диего швырнул в Клауса одной из своих черных вылинявших футболок и все-таки загнал в душ. Проверил заначку в тайнике и забросил туда же сегодняшний выигрыш. Заварил чай и уселся у приемника. Он уже скучал по ночным вылазкам, по запаху улиц в темных подворотнях, щекочущему нервы адреналину в крови. Постоянной опасности, когда не знаешь, чем закончится бой, в котором никаких правил, только слепая удача и натренированные рефлексы. Временное затишье лишь еще один повод насторожиться и быть наготове. И еще один повод встретиться и пофлиртовать с детективом Пэтч. Она точно к нему неравнодушна.

«Может, пригласить ее куда-нибудь?» — мечтательно подумал Диего.

— У тебя шампунь закончился, — Клаус снова обратил внимание Диего на себя, отвлекая от глупых романтических фантазий.

Да уж. Вот она, его реальность. Куда ему до детектива Пэтч.

Выплыв из душа вместе с облаком пара, с полотенцем на голове, закрученным на манер тюрбана, в висящей на тощих плечах футболке Диего, Клаус прошлепал к дивану. Завалившись на него, он расслабленно потянулся.

— Сказку на ночь не почитаешь?

— Обойдешься.

Даже несмотря на щетину, Клаус все еще выглядел как подросток.

— Ну и фиг с тобой, — смачно зевнув, Клаус укутался в плед и отвернулся к стенке. — Ты только не уходи, пока я не усну, ты же знаешь…

Диего знал. Клаус всегда оставляет ночник включенным. Большой мальчик Клаус, которого никогда не отпустит страх темноты. Диего его за это не осуждал, в этом тоже была вина отца.  
Страхи Харгривзов всегда с ними, как сумасшедшие фанаты, преследующие рок-звезд. Как призраки, ходящие толпами за Клаусом. Интересно, сколько их сейчас тут? От этой мысли Диего передернуло.

Хорошо, что он ушел из Академии.

Плохо, что они остались.

Бену это стоило жизни. Клаусу — вконец поехавшей крыши и пары серьезных передозов.

Но смог бы он забрать их с собой? А если бы остался — сумел бы предотвратить эту трагедию? Лютер не смог. Но, может, получилось бы у него, Номера Два?

Ха, какой бред.

Эти вопросы никогда не перестанут мучить его. Как призраки Клауса, они всегда с ним.

Дождавшись, когда Клаус перестанет ворочаться и уснет, Диего переоделся для ночного патрулирования. Напоследок оглядел свою конуру.  
Конечно, Диего знал, что когда он вернется под утро, уже вряд ли застанет Клауса здесь. Знал, что по старой привычке братец обязательно прихватит что-нибудь «на память», знал, что снова вернется к нему через пару недель, потрепанный и обдолбанный.

Слабо улыбнувшись, Диего засунул пару двадцатидолларовых купюр в жестяную банку из-под печенья. Отучить Клауса от воровства нереально, так пусть уж лучше он обчистит его, чем будет рисковать, залезая в чужой карман в метро или в очередном сомнительном клубе.

В конце концов, не чужие они друг другу люди.


End file.
